An example of remote controlled swivel device for a television receiver is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Kokai Publication No. 57-178765. In the device therein disclosed, a pair of stoppers are provided on a fixed portion of the device, to limit, to a predetermined range, swivel motion of the mounting plate on which the television receiver rests.
Another example of conventional remote swivel device for a television receiver is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Kokoku Publication No. 36-29052, in which no stoppers are provided. When no stoppers are provided, swiveling the television receiver through a large range will cause pulling on and breaking of the antenna wire and power cord and irregular color of the image. Thus, for practical purposes, providing stoppers is essential.
In the first-mentioned example of the conventional swivel device above described, the swivel means for the television receiver comprises a fixed portion containing therein a driving device comprising an electric motor and reduction gears, and a swiveling mounting plate which is supported on this fixed portion and has an upper surface on which the cabinet of the television receiver is mounted.
When a signal emitted from the remote control signal generator is received by the television receiver, the driving device is actuated causing the mounting plate and the television receiver to swivel. The top plate is provided with a limit switch that is actuated when swivel motion reaches a predetermined angle, stopping the driving action of the driving device. In addition, if the television receiver is turned by hand, a restraining rib on the mounting plate strikes against a stopper so that swiveling beyond the predetermined angle is prevented mechanically.
Limiting the swiveling to a certain angular range is inconvenient since the antenna terminal board and video tape recorder input and output terminals of television receivers are generally located at the rear. If the swiveling is limited to a certain range, the work of connecting the leads of an antenna or video tape recorder, or of changing these connections, makes it necessary to go around behind the television receiver.
Another problem associated with the conventional television receiver swivel devices described above is that when the television receiver is swiveled 90.degree. from the reference position with the television front part facing the front), since the television receiver is susceptible to the effects of geomagnetism (earth magnetism) the electron beam being radiated onto the picture tube (CRT) to make the image is deflected from its target by geomagnetism, resulting in irregular color.